Problem: $ { 0.7 \times7= {?}} $
${0}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.7}\times {7}= {4.9}$ ${9}$ ${0}\times {7}+{4}= {4}$ ${4}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 0.7\times7 = 4.9} $